


daylight

by toglidethroughlife (mintmarshmallow)



Series: daylight [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Second person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintmarshmallow/pseuds/toglidethroughlife
Summary: Sunlight kisses your face and you groan, wishing nothing more than to retreat back into your covers and sleep.You turn away from your window, laying on your side, your arm following to drape across the expanse of your bed… except you realize it isn’t empty like it usually is, your fingers finding strong muscle and freckled skin under your touch.… she stayed.--Or the one where Morgan stays the night
Relationships: Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Male Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: daylight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755559
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	daylight

Sunlight kisses your face and you groan, wishing nothing more than to retreat back into your covers and sleep.

You turn away from your window, laying on your side, your arm following to drape across the expanse of your bed… except you realize it isn’t empty like it usually is, your fingers finding strong muscle and freckled skin under your touch.

… _she stayed._

You freeze, eyes searching for any sign that you’d woken Morgan up with your sudden contact, but she makes no indication that your touch bothers her, her chest rising and falling to a steady beat.

It’s rare that you get to just look at her like this — Morgan would never allow your gaze to just _linger_ on her, always throwing you off with a smirk or a snarky remark.

She looks so relaxed like this, unburdened almost, dark waves of hair framing her face softly.

You’re tempted to reach up and brush some of it back, already missing the unobstructed view of her face but you stop yourself, unwilling to risk waking her up with even the slightest movement.

(You know full well that Morgan would never want to get caught doing something so… _attached_ as sleeping over like this.)

And so with one last look at her sleeping figure, you will yourself back to sleep, granting her plenty of time to slip out should she wish to… though if she doesn’t… well, that wouldn’t be too bad either.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @toglidethroughlife!


End file.
